10 dias para amar
by EMVARE
Summary: Spike está en su propio sueño imaginando que besará a Rarity, sin embargo todos sabemos que sus labios apuntan a Applejack. Nadie vio lo que en realidad pasó ese dia, una Applejack correspondiendo el beso de Spike. ¿Que pasa?, ¿Spike está enamorado de Applejack ahora?


**10 Dias para amar**

* * *

Día 1: por la mañana

* * *

Estoy empezando este diario ¡porque estoy feliz!, ¡mi gran amor Rarity me ah invitado a acompañarla a buscar diamantes!. ¡Saldré en seguida, no solo para estar a solas con Rarity, sino por los deliciosos diamantes! ¡Yumi!.

* * *

Día 1, más adelante

* * *

¡OH NO!, ¿¡POR QUE!? ¡RARITY AH SIDO RAPTADA!, ¡Juro que voy a atrapar a esos perros!, Todas se están preparando para salir conmigo a rescatarla, ellas aun intentan averiguar lo que les dije cuando vino a buscarlas.

Twilight me está hablando ¡Aguanta Rarity!

* * *

Día 1: noche

* * *

No estoy seguro del por que lo hizo, no estoy seguro de por que, pero me gustó…

…Applejack…

Bueno, probablemente será mejor explicar lo que pasó.

Ahí estábamos, listos para salvar a Rarity, tratando de hacer que los perros salgan de sus agujeros, yo me encontraba soñando con mi heroico acto salvando a Rarity, siempre me pasa, me suelo perder en mis pensamientos al soñar despierto, así que no me di cuenta de que al intentar besar a Rarity imaginariamente, mis labios apuntaban a Applejack, le dijimos a las demás que ella solo me miró y me dijo "Tranquilo conquistador", nadie a excepción de Twilight se dio cuenta que ella, en realidad me besó, acordamos no volver a hablar de ello, salvamos a Rarity y actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero… bueno… la sensación está ahí… no se en realidad que me está pasando.

Ya no siento mariposas cuando veo a Rarity, ahora mi corazón solo enloquece cuando estoy en frente de Applejack, probablemente tengo que ir a dormir, Twilight probablemente esté teniendo pesadillas a estas horas de la noche.

* * *

Día 2: por la mañana

* * *

Tuve una pequeña conversación con Twilight esta mañana, les cuento como fue;

-Twilight, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Spike, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… uhm…-

-¿Es acerca de lo que pasó con Applejack?-

-Si, no se por que, pero cada vez que pienso en ella, siento que empiezo a flotar en el aire de felicidad…-

-Oh Spike… no de nuevo, sabes que pasó lo mismo con Rarity, además…-

-No- la interrumpí –No es así, en absoluto, cada vez que veía a Rarity pensaba que era hermosa y por eso estaba enamorado de ella… pero en realidad nunca sentí verdadero amor, sin embargo ayer, cuando Applejack me besó, me sentí como nunca antes…-

-Spike, ¿estas enamorado de ella?-

-No lo sé, jamás me eh sentido así…-

Me alejé.

* * *

Día 2: La hora de la comida

* * *

He estado evitando a Applejack durante todo el dia, pensé que si ayudaba un poco a Rarity con su trabajo sentiría las "mariposas" de nuevo, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en Applejack, así que le inventé a Rarity que me sentía mal, tal vez si limpiaba la biblioteca u ordenaba los libros pueda aclarar mi mente un poco.

* * *

Día 2: por la tarde

* * *

Estoy en el sotano.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Sabe que estoy pasando un mal rato ahora ¿y aun así a Twilight se le ocurre invitar a las chicas a una pijamada?

No puedo subir, no podía mirar a Applejack, ¡necesito ayuda!

* * *

Día 2: noche

* * *

Han empezado a jugar verdad o castigo, fue mi oportunidad, me escabullí y pude llegar a mi cama, voy a dormir ahora, espero que todo se tranquilice mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Día 3: por la madrugada

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué hacer esto?, es decir, había una cama perfectamente lista para que ella pudiera dormir enella, asi que, ¿Por qué hacerla dormir a mi lado en mi cama?, oh Applejack… Por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil para mi de lo que de por si, ya es.

Acabo de notar algo, Rainbow dash se había ido, le pregunté a Twilight en donde estaba, al parecer al dia siguiente lloverá y tiene que levantarse temprando.

* * *

Día 3: después del desayuno

* * *

Creo que Twilight y Pinkie están tramando algo, están hablando en voz baja mientras que me miran, Applejack sigue durmiendo, le pregunté a Twilight cuando se iban a casa, resulta que estará aquí todo el dia ya que está "lloviendo muy fuerte", tendrán otra pijamada, sin embargo esta vez Twilight me dijo;

-Spike, si te escondes de nuevo en el sotano, le diré a todos lo que tu y Applejack hicieron-

¡Demonios Twilight!

* * *

Dia 3: mediodía

* * *

Las chicas están viendo una película, debo sentarme a su lado mientras la veo, es una película acerca de un barco que se hunde, al parecer se llama Ponytanic, todas parecen estar disfrutando de la película, a excepción de Applejack quien está viéndome jugar Ponyntendo DS, intenta entablar conversación conmigo preguntándome cosas del juego, ¿Por qué todos nos están mirando "en secreto"? tratan de ocultarlo pero puedo sentir sus miradas.

* * *

Día 3-Dia 4: Media noche

* * *

Ya es pasada la hora de dormir, no estamos tan cansados, ya que… bueno, jamás confies en las bebidas que Pinkie te ofrece…

Es hora a la que en verdad le temía, todos quieren jugar "Verdad o castigo", Twilight y sus amigas están tramando algo, lo se ya que dejó su diario abierto, según lo que pude leer tienen de hecho, algo planeado.

"Pinkie y yo tenemos el plan perfecto! ¡AJ y Spike no sospechan nada!"

Quería seguir leyendo pero lo dejé, tenia miedo, les escribiré después lo que pasó.

Dia 4: después de Verdad o Castigo

¡Estoy extremadamente enojado con Twilight!, sin embargo a la vez muy contento por como resultaron las cosas.

Me explico.

Jugamos Verdad o Castigo por un rato, y era mi turno, tenía miedo de elegir verdad por lo que podrían preguntarme acerca de Applejack así que elegí "Castigo", al parecer fue un error ya que Pinkie me miró y empezó a reir, ¡debí haberlo sabido!, ¡Twilight le dijo! ¡Sabía que debí haberla obligado a hacer la Promesa Pinkie!

Me miró divertido y me dijo

-Te reto a ponerte de pie y dale un beso en la mejilla a la pony que te guste-

¿Por qué Twilight?, intenté negarme, pero me dijeron que si no lo hacía me quitarían mis joyas, así que me puse de pie, por poco iba incondicionalmente hacia Rarity quien me estaba esperando con los brazos extendidos, Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba en frente de ella susurré un –No… me gusta alguien mas- me di la vuelta y corrí hacia Applejack dándole un pequeño beso, no en la mejilla, ella me miró sorprendida, la miré y le dije

-Lo… lo lamento, no quería asustarte- ella sonrió y me respondió;

-Tonto dragón…- Me tomó y me besó de vuelta. Eso me hizo feliz, después de eso el juego siguió y nos divertimos.

Cuando todos fueron a la cama yo me quedé a limpiar, cuando por fin entré a la habitación en donde dormíamos en mi cama, Pinkie no paraba de reir, suspiré profundamente y me recosté en el suelo, después de un tiempo, Applejack me susurró

-Pss, Spike, no seas timido, duerme conmigo, esto es una cama grande-

Ahora voy a dormir, caliente, acogedor, junto con Applejack.

* * *

Día 5: mañana

* * *

Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien en mi vida, ¡estoy feliz!, me desperté porque escuché las risas y los suspiros de las ponis viéndonos a Applejack y a mi.

-Aww, miren a la pareja-

Abrí rápidamente los ojos al notar los cascos de Applejack alrededor mio, la desperté y ella me susurró

-Buenos días terrón de azúcar-

Me dijo antes de darme un beso de buenos días, Twilight nos dijo que vayamos por una malteada para celebrar, espero que a Applejack le guste la fresa.

* * *

Día 5: después del almuerzo

* * *

Fue un dia bastante tranquilo en realidad, bueno… con eso mas bien quiero decir que todas se fueron por fin a sus casas, Pinkie para comprobas el negocio, Rarity igualmente para ver su tienda y su gato, Fluttershy debía darle algunas zanahorias a Angel, Rainbow dash debía despejar el cielo y Applejack fue a Sweet Apple Acres.

Me quedé con Twilight mientras limpiaba la biblioteca, y lo único que hizo fue hacer preguntas sobre mis planes como pareja de Applejack.

Nada especial, seguire escribiendo para contarles acerca de mi cita con Applejack en las malteadas.

* * *

Dia 5: noche

* * *

Todos nos miraban… al principio porque yo me encontraba encima de la espalda de Applejack y no la de Twilight como siempre, cuando llegamos elegimos una mesa y empezamos a mirar los sabores de los batidos, ya sabíamos lo que queríamos, sin embargo le dijimos a Twilight que vaya por las malteadas, ella es la única capás de recordar su propio pedido y el de los demás correctamente, cuando por fin llegaron nuestras malteadas todos tomamos lo que habíamos pedido, nos dieron una malteada gigante con dos pajillas, me di cuenta que ni a mi ni a Applejack nos habían dado lo que ordenamos, de repente, Pinkie nos dijo;

-Vamos, beban de la malteada del amor-

Al parecer Twilight nos había pedido una "Malteada del amor", tanto Applejack como yo eramos demasiados timidos para poder beber de esa malteada, sin embargo después de un tiempo lo hicimos, me gustó mucho, al mirarla a los ojos, me di cuenta de que ella es en realidad, muy hermosa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me miró y me dijo;

-¿Has oído lo que todos dicen en Ponyville?, dicen que no es normal, "un poni y un dragón"-

Le pregunté si estaba preocupada por eso, nos quedamos en un largo silencio, sin embargo, ella me miro de repente a los ojos y me contestó;

-No me importa lo que piensen, yo… te amo…-

Salió corriendo.

Esas palabras…

"Te amo"…

Te… te amo Applejack

* * *

Dia 6: mañana

* * *

Acabo de regresar de un lindo paseo por la mañana, Applejack estará fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana, así que es un buen dia para tener un dia libre, Twilight me dijo que hoy puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que hice una pequeña caminata alrededor de ponyville, no fue tan bueno como esperaba, al parecer toda la ciudad tenía algo que decirme, ya sea bueno o malo.

Lamentablemente la mayoría era malo.

-¿Cómo poder pensar en salir con una poni?-

-¿Los dragones no debes salir con dragones?-

De hecho, lo mejor que me dijieron fue de parte de Applebloom.

-¿Estas saliendo con mi hermana?, ¡YAY!, Eso nos hace familia ¿no? ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos!-

Eso fue algo importante para mi, por lo menos soy aceptado por la familia Apple.

Dia 6: después del almuerzo

Big Macintosh quería almorzar conmigo… ¡Estoy asustado! ¿Por qué quiere almorzar conmigo?

Fui a la granja de los Apples, me llevó a la cocina y me dijo amablemente;

-Venga, hay un poco de pastel de manzana-

Le pregunté rápidamente si quería hablar conmigo acerca de su hermana, el me respondió con un simple "Eeyup"

-Estoy feliz por mi hermana, por fin encontró el amor, pero quiero decirte, puede ser muy difícil de manejar-

Rapidamente le respondí;

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen novio-

-Espero que los dos sean felices juntos –Me dijo- y ahora que hablamos de eso, ¿me puedes hablar de Fluttershy?-

Lo miré y sonreí

-¿Así que quieres tener algo con la Poni amarilla, eh?-

Big mac se puso aun mas rojo

-Bueno… yo… uhm…-

Me reí y le dije que lo sabía…

Uff, fue mejor de lo que pensé.

* * *

Dia 7: mañana

* * *

Applejack regresa hoy, y Pinkie le organizó una fiesta, no iré con ellos, tengo algo de miedo, todos simplemente nos mirarían y nos darían malos comentarios a Applejack y a mi, me quedare en casa, tal vez juegue algunos juegos.

* * *

Dia 7: almuerzo

* * *

Twilight está en problemas, tiene que recoger su nuevo vestido de la casa de Rarity pero tiene que hacer algunas cosas en la biblioteca, voy a decirle que terminaré su trabajo para que pueda ir.

* * *

Día 7: noche

* * *

Parece que hoy Twilight irá a la casa de Pinkie y dormirá ahí, me inviaron a otra pijamada, no creo ir, sin embargo, Twilight me aconsejó no hacer caso a nadie y divertirme con Applejack, no puedo decir que estoy tan seguro, eh enviado una carta a la princesa Celestia para pedirle un consejo, y rápidamente me respondió.

"Spike, se como se siente no ser aceptado, sin embargo mi hermana siempre me dice que debo poner mi cabeza en alto y hacer lo que me gusta, siempre habrá alguien que te critique por eso, simplemente debes amar."

En su firma, en lugar de Celestia, aparecía algo que me conmocionó un poco "…Luna", le respondí que me sorprendió que ella me respondiera y ella me respondió de vuelta diciéndome que su hermana estaba fuera, eso fue hace dos horas y yo sigo masajeándome por medio de cartas con ella, resultó ser muy amable y agradable, ella me apoya con Applejack.

* * *

Día 7: noche

* * *

Voy a dictar mi ultima carta con la princesa Luna aquí para que sepan lo que pasó exactamente;

"Querida Luna, te agradezco profundamente por todo el apoyo y tiempo que me has brindado en hablar contigo y espero que podamos hablar de nuevo pronto, pero ahora me tengo que ir, Applejack ella está procupada por mi de seguro, habíamos quedado vernos esta noche, gracias de nuevo por todo"

Su respuesta fue;

"Estimado Spike, espero que tengas una buena noche con Applejack, sile que Luna apoya su amor, tengo que irme igual, mi hermana llegó a casa por fin, te escribiré pronto"

* * *

Día 8: día

* * *

Me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno, Applejack se despertó algunos minutos después y se me unió para hacer la comida, nos la pasamos muy bien, ella dijo que ayer en la fiesta alguien le preguntó "Como podía estar enamorada de un dragón" y ella le dijo a todos en la fiesta que ella me amaba por lo que soy y no por el hecho de ser o no un dragón, después me dijo que hubo un largo silencio, la miré;

-Applejack… yo…-

Ella me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa terrón de azúcar?-

-Te amo- le susurré.

-Igual te amo- ella sonrió y me besó

-Te amo, tonto dragón-

* * *

Día 8 por la noche

* * *

Tuve un gran dia con Applejack, vimos una película, jugamos un poco, nos besamos, durante el dia hemos estado muy cerca, Twilight volvió a casa y Applejack se fue a su granja, vamos a comprar panecillos en la mañana, eh oído que nuestra cartera tiene buenos muffins.

* * *

Dia 9: mañana

* * *

Me preparo para mi cita con Applejack, decidimos que ignoraríamos a las personas que hacían comentarios para pasar un buen rato, será difícil pero el amor los superará todo.

* * *

Dia 9: almuerzo

* * *

Teníamos que buscar a Rainbow antes de ir por los muffins, la cartera con los muffins vive en Cloudsdale por lo que no podríamos ir con ella, Rainbow fue a buscarla y en cuestión de minutos vimos a una pony gris con cabello amarillo bajar del cielo, tenía una maleta con un muffin en ella y por alguna extraña razón, también tenía un muffin en su cabeza, nos dio la bolsa de muffins y nos dijo que no teníamos que pagar porque pensaba que hacíamos una linda pareja, quería darle las gracias pero el viento hizo que su muffin saliera volando y ella lo persiguió.

Applejack me dijo que conocía un buen lugar para comer, así que fuimos, había un monton de ponis pero a nosotros nos dio igual y comimos ahí de todos modos, todos como era de esperarse se no quedaron viendo, juzgándonos, en un instante todo un grupode ponis estaban alrededor nuestro, todos simplemente eran demasiado malos, sin embargo desde lejos se escuchó un;

-¡Basta!-

Todos rápidamente dejaron de hablar y se voltearon para mirar a la poni que los había detenido

-¡Como se atreven a juzgar el amor joven!-

Me sorprendió ver a Luna ahí, parada en medio de todos.

-¡No tienen derecho a juzgar a las personas que se aman!-

Ella reprendió, todos empezaron a mirarla con culpa, aceptando lo que decía, y de la nada, se le unió Celestia abriéndose paso de la multitud

-¡Está bien, que una Poni ame a un dragón no es menos normal que una poni amando a un poni, o una poni amando a otra!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos se alejaron lentamente, Celestia vino hacia nosotros y nos dijo que Luna le explicó nuestra situación, vino para asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

Gracias princesa, muchas gracias.

* * *

Dia 9: noche

* * *

La princesa le pidió a Pinkie que nos hiciera una fiesta, nos divertimos mucho, estoy feliz de que yo y Applejack finalmente podremos tener una vida de pareja normal sin ser juzgador por nadie, Celestia también me dijo que estaba contenta de que me hice amigo de Luna, que ella también había pasado un tiempo difícil por no ser aceptada por los demás, tuvimos un buen momento para divertirnos con una gran cantidad de personas, y dejando la fiesta a un lado, yo y Applejack somos genuinamente felices.

* * *

Día 10: todo el día

* * *

Esta vez dormí en la casa de Applejack, esa noche en realidad, no dormimos, nos quedamos hablando, ahora somos mucho mas cercanos, la fiesta de ayer fue buena para nosotros, también vimos a Big Mac hablando con Fluttershy, me parece que se besaron, parece otra pareja feliz, solo espero que esto con Applejack nunca termine…

* * *

15 años despues

15 años son los que han pasado después de la ultima vez que escribí en mi diario, eh estado muy ocupado, eh estado trabajando duro en la granja de manzanas, ¿Por qué?, bueno, Big Mac tiene que estar con Fluttershy ya que su hija ah estado muy enferma.

¿Y Applejack?

Bueno…

Una Poni embarazada no puede trabajar en una granja… ¿cierto?.

* * *

**FIN**

**Hola, leí esta historia en inglés en FimFiction y me gustó mucho, así que quise compartirla con ustedes, es una traducción, yo no la hice, fue buena historia y el autor se hace llamar**

**"chibi95"**

**Gracias por esta historia tan linda acerca de la pareja "AppleSpike"**


End file.
